


You keep me balanced

by Ra_chelB



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, London, Self Confidence Issues, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: John Deacon was famous among all his friends for his moves on the dance floor, even if Roger didn't officially name him "Disco Deacon" yet. Everyone admired his balance on his favourite high heeled boots and platforms and how he got all the right moves for every kind of rhythm.But the moment he put the pair of ice skates on his feet and tried to stand up, he discovered with horror that this time he had overestimated himself.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	You keep me balanced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Christmas issue of the "A Kind of Magic Fanzine" (link at the end note, you can read it for free and I also made an illustration for it!) this is just a silly Johnica oneshot about Christmas, ice skating and love. I hope you'll enjoy it and please take a look at the whole zine to read more fics and admire more illustrations!

John Deacon was famous among all his friends for his moves on the dance floor, and even if Roger didn't officially name him "Disco Deacon" yet, he already had that innate talent of swaying his hips in tune to the latest groovy success or the classic funky songs that permeated the discos' walls. Those baselines were able to make his shy and reserved outer shell crumble for a while, setting him free under the colored lights and making him forget about all the noisy people around him, especially if he had had a couple of beers. 

Everyone admired his balance on his favourite high heeled boots and platforms, even higher than his fianceè's shoes, and how he got all the right moves for every kind of rhythm.

"Wow, how can you dance on those heels?" They asked.

"It's easy, actually-" He usually replied. Many things came easy for him, from creating castles of sound with his bass to intertwining cables to create circuits, to solving the most complex mathematics, and obviously dancing like nobody was watching. 

But the moment he put the pair of ice skates on his feet and tried to stand up, he discovered with horror that  _ this time _ he had overestimated himself.

He grabbed the wooden fence around the skating rink trying to balance himself while his legs gave up and the skates slipped on the ice, a mixture of fear and vertigo swirling in his analytical brain. 

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Ha ha!" A kid passed by skating flawlessly next to him and laughed out loud, pointing his finger at the young man who snorted in shame.

It was only then that Veronica turned her head from the center of the skating rink and finally noticed his tall figure clutching onto the rink's fence, his grey eyes desperately asking for help while his long legs were out of control.

Ronnie gasped and skated next to him as if it was the easiest thing ever, swaying her hips and landing softly against the fence.

"Sorry John, I thought you were right behind me!" She grabbed his arms and helped him stand a bit better, finding some balance.

"Ehm… apparently I can't skate." He shrugged, trying to sound casual.

"Beg your pardon?" Ronnie exclaimed not quite believing his inability to stand on the skates, she was as surprised as him.

"Actually, it's the first time I try… sorry, I didn't tell you." He apologised.

"Were you trying to impress me, Deacon?" She raised an eyebrow and asked playfully with her hands on her hips. 

It wouldn't be the first time he tried to impress her with one of his secret skills and to be fair it's always been quite effective to the point that they eventually ended up together. Not that she ever complained though, she loved his adorable charm and every single one of his talents. 

"I thought it was like dancing on high heels, honestly. Miscalculated." He scratched the back of his head, blooming in an embarrassed smile that made Ronnie blush. 

"Pff, silly. It's much more slippery on ice, of course… but since you're good on heels maybe you have some advantage. Here, I'll teach you." Ronnie held one of his hands and told him to keep the other one on the fencing. 

"Slowly, you have to get used to the skates first and then find your balance…" 

It took John a while to steady himself and make the first steps on the skates, but Veronica was a kind and patient teacher with him as much as she was always with the kids at school and, by his side, he did his best to not fail in front of her. 

After many attempts he was finally able to detach from the fence and slowly skate a bit unsteadily towards the center of the rink, always clutching to Veronica's slim arms.

"See? You're already on your own!" She smiled and tried to leave his hands, allowing him to stand up and make small steps in her direction.

"I… uh, yes." He stammered, looking at his feet while his eyes desperately wanted to look at his girlfriend. 

It reminded him of when he learned to swim and ride a bike, blurred memories of him and his dad poking out from the further recess of his mind where he had buried them. 

He skated closer to her but in a moment of boosted self-esteem his skates slipped all of a sudden and he quickly caught her hands once again to not fall, reducing the distance between them. 

Her grip felt so safe, like those times he taught her how to dance and he was the one to guide her; now the roles were reversed and he trusted her and her movements.

"Can you keep holding me, though? Just for… balance, because I suck..." he excused himself with a sheepish grin and Ronnie giggled and smiled softly. 

She reached out and winded her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Some people on the skating rink stared at them and a couple of kids whined with their usual disgust, but neither John nor Veronica cared too much about them. 

When they parted he looked at her a bit dumbfounded, she wasn't one of too many public demonstrations of affection, but their kiss gave both a renewed energy to go on and John was determined to learn how to skate more than ever.

"By the end of the day I want to dance with you, here on the skating rink." She winked and John nodded energetically, making his long hair bounce. 

They spent the whole afternoon skating and by the sunset John was able to move almost as well as Veronica, without any help to keep balanced on the skates. And now it felt like being on the dance floor with high heels for real, so he allowed himself to move along with the music as he loved to, swirling around in circles or with his hands on Ronnie's waist. 

He didn't need to hold her hand anymore but did it anyway, almost never losing their contact. More balance, more safety, and it felt beautiful. 

After the sun disappeared under London's horizon, they were the only ones left on the skating rink and the owner warned them that he would've closed it in five minutes. Everyone else, kids, teens, moms and elderly couples were all gone home to get ready for Christmas, but John wanted to keep his promise and give Ronnie a last proper dance before going at her place and helping her with the dinner, then wishing his bandmates and family a Merry Christmas on the phone and finally get asleep cuddled on the sofa in front of the fireplace with his girlfriend. 

The rink's owner tuned the radio and found a slow song, one that John and Veronica loved to dance to together at the disco, and so they started to skate around on the ice, sliding and swirling like snowflakes in the air. They weren't professional skaters and couldn't do impossible acrobatics, but dancing together was enough for them and they were so in tune with each other and with the music that the time seemed to stop for a while. 

When the song ended, John leaned to give Ronnie's lips a last warm kiss.

They wished a merry Christmas to the skating rink's owner and walked out the park, headed to Ronnie's apartment to celebrate Christmas Eve together as promised. It was then, out of the park's gate, that John let out a loud and content sigh.

"You ok, love?" She asked, looking up at him and John smiled widely, glancing down at her.

"Yes! It's been a wonderful day, thanks for being so patient and teaching me how to skate. I love it." 

"You're a good student." She nodded proudly, adjusting her scarf and walking closer to him. Suddenly John winded his arm around Veronica's waist, a gesture that he’d done many times that day with the excuse of needing some help to stand on the skates, and now that they were walking on the street it made Veronica laugh.

“Do you need me to help you walk as well, now?” She raised her eyebrows, glancing at him with eyes full of love and he replied, his smile never fading. 

"Nah, I just love when you keep me balanced.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Read the A Kind of Magic fanzine here for free and look at all the lovely artworks in there! 💕💕💕
> 
> https://issuu.com/akomfanzine/docs/a_kind_of_magic_xmas_special


End file.
